But Here They Were
by Karkalicious-Karkles
Summary: Short Dirkjake fluff. Maybe one swear word and a mention of sex. Everything is Hussie's.


"Dirk?" the raven haired boy called as he walked into the apartment. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the living room."

Jake walked into the room, then blushed when he saw the sight of the blond. Dirk was sitting on the couch wearing a loose white t-shirt and orange boxers, sprawled out on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh!" Jake gasped, covering his eyes. "I apologize, Dirk, I didn't mean to walk in on you when you weren't wearing any decent clothes-"

"Nah, it's cool man," the Strider said. "You've seen me in less."

"I have?"

"You've seen me shirtless, haven't you?"

"Oh. Right."

"You can look dude, you're not gonna go blind from seeing another dude in his underwear."

Jake hesitantly uncovered his eyes, then stood awkwardly for a few moments. He'd seen Dirk in swim trunks before, but that was when they were kids, no older than nine. Now they were both eighteen, and since then Jake had developed some very non-platonic feelings for his best bro. He knew Dirk didn't love him back and he'd managed to keep it under wraps so he wouldn't mess things up, but lately it had been getting harder and harder not to smile and blush at every little joke or innuendo that the boy in the pointy shades would make.

"... So... Is there a reason you wanted me to come over?" Jake asked after a moment. Dirk shrugged.

"I thought we could hang out and watch a movie or something."

"Oh. Well sure, but do you want to put on some pants first?"

"Not really. It's not like you can see my junk so I don't really care, but if you want me to put something else on I will."

"No," he said. "No, it's alright, I was just- I thought you might- I don't know. What're we watching?" He plopped down on the couch next to Dirk, who immediately got up and went to his movie cabinet. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw the other pull out a complete set of Indiana Jones movies.

"I thought we could watch something less ironic."

"I find it hard to believe that you should just so happen to own my favorite movies in the world in a complete set."

Dirk chuckled and popped in the first movie, just as the timer on the microwave went off. He ran to the kitchen and dumped the popcorn into a bowl, then sat on the couch next to Jake.

"I may have stopped by the store."

"And bought my favorite movies?"

"Mhm."

"And popcorn?"

"Yup."

"I'm starting to think that this is less spontaneous than you'd like me to believe."

"It might be." Dirk smirked at the boy in the glasses, who just giggled and curled up on the couch.

"You're hilarious."

"You're adorable." Jake blushed at his words.

"You're attractive."

"No homo though, right?" And that's when Jake's heart fell.

"... No homo." He spent a few minutes painting on a happy face, and it wasn't long before Dirk spoke again.

"I may have lied just then."

"Hm?" Jake asked, looking up. The second he did his eyes went wide as Dirk's lips pressed against his own, his heart racing. For Jake, that kiss ended all too soon.

"Maybe a little homo."

Jake was flustered, the other speaking with their lips so close they were almost touching, close enough for Jake to feel the words on his lips, close enough for his heart to pause it's beating almost altogether. His deep green eyes were wide with disbelief, and his breaths were shaky and heavy.

"D-Does this mean you like me?"

"Is Indiana Jones the greatest adventurer ever?"

"I don't see how that's a relevant question-"

"Yes Jake, I like you."

"Oh. Good, because-" He leaned forward and gently kissed the blond. "-I like you too." Dirk smiled.

"So we're boyfriends now?"

"I would hope so." Dirk chuckled and kissed him again, and a few moments later Jake felt himself pulled forward as the kiss broke. He found himself leaning his head on Dirk's chest, the blond's arm around him and stroking his back gently. Jake smiled up at Dirk, who started playing with the dark hair laying messily on the other boy's head.

"... Hey Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Been in love with you for a long time now."

"How long would you say?" Jake asked with a smile.

"A long time," he chuckled. "A really long time."

"... I've loved you for a long time too."

Dirk leaned forward and lightly pecked Jake's forehead. He loved this boy so much, he spent a large amount of each day just dreaming about him, he laid awake at night wondering what it would feel like to have him in his arms, how it would feel to hold him and cuddle with him, how they would laugh when dancing around the kitchen, making breakfast the morning after making love. He loved thinking about these things because he knew they'd never happen, but here they were, cuddling on the couch, watching Indiana Jones and eating popcorn. He never thought that Jake would ever be his, but here they were.


End file.
